This project will use restricted data from the 2005 and 2006 rounds of the Census Bureau's American Community Survey (ACS) to conduct an exploratory examination of the current location of people who resided in New Orleans prior to Hurricane Katrina and of changes in well-being that compare the New Orleans population before and after the storm. The restricted data will allow us to examine how individual and family factors, as well as local neighborhood characteristics, shaped residents'choices about where to resettle. The project will also examine various indicators of health status and family and economic well-being of displaced New Orleans residents. We will explore various data comparability issues and assess the effectiveness of using propensity score weighting techniques to model the population effects of Hurricane Katrina. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project will use restricted data from the Census Bureau's American Community Survey (ACS) to examine the current location and well being of residents of New Orleans in the year after Hurricane Katrina struck the city.